


Movie Night

by Agrius



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Kiss, First Love, Girls Kissing, POV Lesbian Character, Secret Crush, Teen Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agrius/pseuds/Agrius
Summary: It's the Loud family's much-anticipated weekly movie night.  Unfortunately, Luan can't seem to focus on the film.  She's far too busy trying to get close to Lucy's cute friend... the spooky emo girl she's had a crush on for as long as she can remember.Told from Luan's POV.  Just a quick bit of throwaway lesbian fluff to brighten up your day.Please read and review!





	Movie Night

* * *

 

 

She showed up! Lucy’s friend. _Finally._

 

I felt my heart leap into my throat as I watched her from the relative safety of the kitchen. Long legs, dark clothes, heavy mascara. Bangs harshly razored across her cheeks, no doubt making it difficult for her to see.

 

Butterflies did barrel rolls in my stomach.

 

“Okay guys… c’mon! We’re about ready to start the flick!”

 

Mom popped in the VHS as the living room flooded with bodies. Setting my drink down, I quickly joined the fray, eager to get the perfect seat. Which, for me, had nothing to do with actually watching the movie.

 

I had to time it just right. Weaving through endless throngs of sisters, I tried to casually elbow and shoulder my way towards the far end of the couch where she was sitting.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Watch it!”

 

“Ouch – _Luan!”_

 

_Yes!_

 

And just like that, there we were. Lana on my lap. Painfully wedged up together between Luna’s sharp elbow and Lucy’s no doubt frigid skin.

 

Our knees were touching! _Eeeeee!!_

 

 _Jaws_ started up. The opening scene where the ill-fated Chrissie peels off her clothes while running across a darkened beach was a personal favorite of mine. But right then, I couldn’t have paid attention to the flick if you paid me.

 

_She smells so nice!_

 

She did too. _Freak_ eau de parfum by Illamasqua. Don’t ask me how I knew that.

 

A few minutes in, Chrissie was fish food. My arms swaddled tightly around Lana’s midsection, I tried to sneak sideways glances at her.

 

 _Her._ Oh please. Like I hadn’t written our names together in my diary a hundred times. Maggie.

 

Taking the big plastic bowl of popcorn from Lucy’s hands, Maggie gathered up a handful of salted, buttery popcorn, crushing it into her darkly painted lips. She passed me the bowl. Our first interaction! _Eeeeee!!_

 

But of course Lana had to ruin it.

 

“Why, don’t mind if I do!” she said, right before slapping her face down in the bowl. Popped kernels sprayed everywhere to a room full of playful laughter. I fumed.

 

In the harsh glow of the old TV, Maggie looked like an angel. Ghostly white skin, hollow eyes. Boobs I could have… _mfff_ … taken a nap on…

 

Jesus… what was wrong with me?

 

The movie continued to play. They found the hand on the beach. Lola gasped and covered her eyes with the hem of her dress. Lucy cheered.

 

Her arm was touching mine. So warm and soft. The smell of her… the feel of her… was driving me nuts. How many times had I daydreamed about her in school? Or passionately kissed my pillow, pretending it was her?

 

Dammit… why did I have to like her so much?

 

“Hey. You got something in your hair.”

 

Oh Christ on a cracker… she was looking at me. She was _talking to me!_

 

My eyes widened in shock as Maggie’s fingers snaked into my field of vision. Black nails plucked something out of my hair. Holding it aloft, I saw that it was a popcorn kernel.

 

And then… _oh my god_ … and then…

 

I watched in awe as Maggie eased the greasy piece of popcorn past her lips. She chewed it softly, watching me through a part in her bangs.

 

The room spun beneath me. The butterflies in my stomach started kicking and punching.

 

“I… I gotta grab some punch!”

 

I bolted upright, spinning around to deposit Lana in my seat before slinking off to the kitchen.

 

“Gffffffffff!!” I squealed once the swinging door had closed, biting down on my bottom lip. My palms were sweaty. I couldn’t seem to uncurl my toes.

 

Hastily I padded over to the fridge, throwing it open and rummaging around until I found the big pitcher of ready-mix punch. I poured myself a glass with shaky hands, having to steady my elbow on the tiled counter just to fill the damn thing. I raised the glass to my lips, sweat beading on my forehead, slowly taking a sip.

 

“I hear you have a crush on me.”

 

Bright red punch – a cloud of it – went everywhere. The counter top. The backsplash. The side of the fridge. Oh god… we were going to have _ants._

 

I jerked around suddenly. There she was. Bangs, long legs and all. She had her hands on her hips. Her face was blank, save for one arched eyebrow peeking through that curtain of raven black hair.

 

“So? Is it true?”

 

I wiped the corner of my mouth, eyes wide, frightened. “W-who… who told you that?”

 

Was that my voice? I never knew I could hit a falsetto like that.

 

The corner of Maggie’s lip turned up. “Lucy, of course.”

 

 _That traitorous bitch!_ “W-wh… what did she tell you?”

 

“Hmm…” she pushed a lock of hair over her shoulder, seemingly lost in thought. “Well… pretty much everything. I’ve seen the diary with our names written together. The gel pen hearts were a nice touch.”

 

My heart sank. Oh god…

 

My vision blurred as my eyes began to water. It was just the worst feeling. I’d never known Lucy to be so cruel before. What could I have possibly done to make her hate me?

 

Sensing my mounting breakdown, Maggie took a step towards me. The tips of her socked feet brushed against mine. She lifted a hand to push the bangs out of her eyes. Her gaze was fixed, concerned.

 

“Hey, hey… don’t cry! I’m not mad, I swear.”

 

She reached out and touched my arm. Then, as if thinking her gesture too weak, her hand slid over my waist. I was being pulled. And then… she kissed me.

 

My eyes widened in shock. Her hand, so soft and firm, clutched at the small of my back. Our lips were touching. Her bangs brushed against my forehead as my nostrils flooded with her perfume.

 

I can’t honestly say what I was thinking right then. None of it was coherent. My brain was just a jumble of screaming neurons. And then, all too soon, it stopped. Maggie rocked back on her heels, gauging my reaction.

 

I was cherry red. I know I was. I could feel it.

 

“So… um,” she smiled. I realized, suddenly, that I could taste her lip balm. “What are you doing tomorrow?”

 

“ _N-n… nothing.”_

 

“Well then… you’re coming with me to the mall. Okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“And then… you can come spend the night at my house.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Maggie backed away slowly, a mischievous grin scrawled across her face. “Well… I should probably get back to the movie before people start wondering what we’re doing in here.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Easing out the door, she gave me a wink. “G’night Luan.”

 

“Goodnight Maggie.”

 

She slipped out, the door shuttering behind her. As soon as she was gone, I immediately curled into the fetal position on the linoleum floor, emitting a low-pitched wheezing noise.

 

I may well have stayed there all night had Lucy not materialized a few moments later. She observed me dispassionately before padding across the floor, stepping over me to rummage through the fridge. Finding an unopened coke, she knocked the door closed with her butt, stepping back over me on her way back to the living room.

 

“You’re welcome, by the way.”

 

“Thank you. I love you.”

 

“Love you too, sis.”

 

Lucy took a swig off her coke, then set the half-empty can down next to my head before leaving. Grinning from ear to ear, I made a mental note to take her on an all-expense-paid trip to Hot Topic.

 

Right after Maggie and I have our first date, of course.

 

**THE END**


End file.
